C'est de famille
by HydromelTonic
Summary: Ginny sait repérer les mensonges à des kilomètres, a des yeux derrière la tête et possède un radar interne capable de détecter le moment précis où le silence des enfants sages se transforme en silence de manigance. Mais si on espère faire l'impasse sur les brocolis ou échapper à une punition, c'est avec Harry qu'il est recommandé de traiter.


**Avertissement :** K+, pour le moment. Indiquez-moi si ça vous semble trop bas pour une raison ou pour une autre !

 **Disclaimer :** Sans surprise, Rowling et la Warner possèdent tout et gagnent des tas de gallions. Comme les autres fanficeurs, j'écris par pure potteritude et ne gagne pas une noise.

 **Note 1 :** ne seront ici retenus de _Cursed Child_ que les éléments suivants : Albus est à Serpentard et il est « ami » [ _tousse à l'infini_ – pour le moment en tout cas] avec Scorpius. Les personnages occupent les fonctions présentés dans la pièce (Hermione est Ministre, Ron travaille avec George, Ginny est journaliste sportive et Harry est chef des Aurors). Et il faut avoir un sacré cran pour se sentir digne de l'amour du Survivant. Je ne prendrai pas en compte le reste de la pièce...

 **Note 2 :** je publie cette histoire en one-shot afin de me faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir mettre _De Magie et de Sang_ à jour cette semaine (j'ai envoyé le chapitre en correction un brin trop tard). Ce texte peut se suffire à lui-même, mais je prévois qu'il devienne un prologue ou une introduction à une histoire plus fournie se focalisant sur la progéniture de Ginny et Harry. DMDS reste ma priorité et je suis donc incapable d'indiquer pour le moment _quand_ cette histoire-ci sera mise à jour, même si j'ai déjà plein d'idées… Sachez qu'il y aura du fluff, des aventures professionnelles et des histoires d'amour pour chacun, qu'on verra largement Rose et Scorpius ainsi que Teddy – je ne peux juste pas encore dire _quand_ tout ça arrivera !

 _ **Merci à ma sœur et à Alice pour leur beta-lecture avisée !**_

* * *

 **C'est de famille**

 _(Maman et Papa)_

De leurs deux parents, c'est immanquablement de Ginny dont il vaut mieux se méfier. Petite dernière d'une fratrie de sept, elle connaît toutes les trucs et astuces. Elle sait repérer les mensonges à des kilomètres, a des yeux derrière la tête et possède un radar interne capable de détecter le moment précis où le silence des enfants sages se transforme en silence de manigance. Mais surtout, elle a vécu au milieu des cris, des chamailleries, des coups de pied donnés sous la table et des provocations lancées sous capes. Elle sait pertinemment que même la plus vive des réprimandes n'entachera jamais l'amour qu'elle porte à ses enfants, que perdre patience ne fera pas d'elle une mère indigne et qu'il y a peu de haches de guerre que les belligérants refusent d'enterrer, une fois réunis autour d'un chocolat chaud. Toutefois, elle demeure diaboliquement perspicace, vive et inflexible.

Si en revanche, on espère faire l'impasse sur les brocolis, contourner le couvre-feu ou échapper à une punition, c'est avec Harry qu'il est recommandé de traiter. Il répugne à se fâcher, déteste hausser le ton et supporte très mal de chagriner sa progéniture. Jusqu'à ce que le premier d'entre eux rentre à Poudlard, ils croient que c'est simplement dans le caractère de leur père. Et puis, James revient pour les vacances de Noël. Un après-midi que Ginny est appelée en urgence pour couvrir la blessure accidentelle d'un joueur de quidditch célèbre, et que Harry est occupé à convaincre Andromeda que ce n'est pas parce que Teddy vient se faire tatouer en douce qu'il finira à Azkaban pour autant, l'aîné des trois enfants convoque une assemblée solennelle.

Cachés dans le tipi monté dans sa chambre, James leur révèle ce qu'il a découvert en fouinant dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

 _(Il était une fois : mes parents)_

Bien sûr, ils réclament souvent que Harry leur raconte quelques aventures.

… l'histoire où oncle Ron, tante Hermione et Papa traversent la totalité du pays à dos de dragon avant de sauter dans un lac est une des histoires préférées de Lily. La course, l'envol sur la bête majestueuse, le grand air, la chute vivifiante dans l'eau émerveillent la petite fille et la galvanisent généralement pour la soirée (depuis que Ginny s'en est rendue compte, cet épisode n'est plus raconté que pendant la journée, de préférence avant une partie de quidditch bien épuisante ou une longue balade en forêt).

Il y a aussi celle où oncle Ron et Papa ont échappé de justesse aux acromentules – un véritable classique, que Ron vient ponctuer de commentaires qui les font tous rire aux larmes, avec Rose et Hugo.

Ou encore le miroir qui ne montre que ce qu'on désire le plus au monde, la salle qui n'apparaît que quand on en a besoin, la pierre qui permet de tout transformer en or, la fois où tante Hermione s'est à moitié transformée en chat (« ne faites pas ça à Poudlard, les enfants, ça peut être _très_ dangereux. Non, James, je te jure que si tu te transformais à moitié en siamois, tu trouverais ça moins drôle. »).

Et puis les histoires plus brèves, prononcées d'une voix calme et prudente, sans fioritures et sans effets de style. Le serpent géant. Le labyrinthe aux recoins maléfiques. La salle aux prophéties. L'épée plongée dans le lac gelé. La victoire absolue et définitive sur celui-dont-le-nom-est-prononcé-de-plus-en-plus-nonchalamment-par-la-nouvelle-génération.

Lily prend ces contes pour ce qu'ils sont : des histoires qu'on lui raconte pour la distraire. Son père, sa mère, ses oncles et tantes peuvent bien en être les héros – ou pas, d'ailleurs, elle s'en soucie guère. La mythologie familiale vient rejoindre les aventures d'Aidan Salamandre le Magizoologiste, ou de Georgette Bellecape l'Enchanteresse Enquêteuse, qui peuplent sa bibliothèque. De toutes manières, à l'instar de ses frères et de ses cousins, Lily soupçonne les adultes d'en rajouter un peu. Après tout, c'est ce que font les parents, non ? Plus le temps passe, plus les petits Potter et Weasley en viennent à conclure que la moitié au moins de ce qu'on leur a narré doit être complètement inventée.

Mais James entre à Poudlard le premier.  
Et il découvre toute une étagère de la bibliothèque exclusivement consacrée à Papa.

C'était étrange comme ils sont toujours passés à côté chez Fleury & Bott, quand ils s'y rendent sous la houlette de leurs parents. Une fois livré à lui-même, armé de sa curiosité légendaire, James les dévore tous : les biographies documentées, les biographies romancées, les rapports publiques du Ministère, les coupures de journaux, les compilations de mémoires et de témoignages sur la seconde guerre contre Voldetruc. Après avoir digéré toutes ces informations et discuté avec Teddy, il décide de convoquer une assemblée solennelle. Il prétend que c'est son devoir de grand frère, mais Lily perçoit son soulagement, de partager le fardeau en trois parts presque égales.

Tu sais, frangine, ton histoire préférée, celle du dragon qui s'échappe de la banque ?  
Et bien, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout, en fait. Ils fuyaient les gobelins qui voulaient leurs peaux, et quelques heures plus tard, oncle Fred et les parents de Teddy mouraient pendant la tristement célèbre bataille de Poudlard.

Tu te souviens, Al, quand on parlait des sombrals et d'à quel point on aimerait bien les voir en vrai ?  
Papa, lui il pouvait les voir. A quinze ans au plus tard, c'est certain, il pouvait les voir, parce que quelques mois auparavant, il avait ramené dans ses bras un septième année de Poufsouffle assassiné par celui-toi-même-tu-sais.

Oui, Voldemachin a vraiment tué à tours de bras. Et Papa a failli y passer. Pour de vrai, et plusieurs fois.

Bien sûr, tous les trois _savent_ qu'il y a eu la guerre : c'est pour ça que les adultes répètent qu'oncle George ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de son jumeau, mais aussi pour ça que Teddy, Neville, et Papa n'ont plus de parents. On leur a expliqué que chacun d'eux trois porte le prénom d'un résistant courageux, qui s'est sacrifié en espérant que les prochains puissent vivre en paix. Évidemment, ils _savent._ Mais c'est la première fois que le deuil, la douleur, la peur deviennent aussi palpables.

Et Lily se souvient s'être demandée…

… tout d'abord : vraiment, Papa a accompli tout ça ? Papa qui ferme les yeux quand je me ressers pour la troisième fois du gâteau au chocolat, qui se retient difficilement de rire quand je me montre impertinente et qui ne râle jamais quand je viens le réveiller à quatre heures du matin parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar ?  
… et ensuite: James, est-ce que tu es _certain_ que ce n'est pas Maman qui a affronté Voldemort ?  
Parce que franchement, Maman fait beaucoup plus peur que Papa, non ?

Quand elle rentre enfin à Poudlard, Lily se rend elle aussi à la bibliothèque – seule. Elle feuillette quelques ouvrages, parcourt distraitement quelques articles…

Ces bouquins ne disent rien des baisers que Harry dépose dans le cou de Ginny après vingt ans de vie commune, des regards mélancoliques qu'ils échangent parfois sans qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'ait perçu l'élément déclencheur de leur morosité. Ils restent muets au sujet d'Arthur et Molly : leur générosité et leur gentillesse infinies ne parviennent pourtant pas à combler le manque des premiers James et Lily – ceux dont Harry visite la tombe plusieurs fois par an, et dont les noms ont été redistribués dès qu'il en a été possible. Les pages demeurent coites quant à la facilité de Harry, de Ginny, de leur famille et de leurs amis, à rire fort, à faire ripaille et à vivre dans le bruit comme pour défier la mort – alors même que les prénoms des absents forment une litanie sans cesse renouvelée, qui bourdonne si fort à les oreilles que même les plus grands éclats de rire ne parviennent à la couvrir : Fred, Remus, Nymphadora, Ted, Sirius, Lily, James, Alice, Frank.

Les textes omettent de mentionner que si son père a affronté le roi des mégalos et ses sbires plus qu'à son tour, c'est sa mère qui a fait preuve d'un courage bien différent, en aimant un homme prêt à mourir pour le bien de l'humanité.

Ces livres sont ignorants de la déchirante beauté du regard de Harry quand il regarde ses enfants : de sa reconnaissance éternelle d'avoir vécu suffisamment longtemps pour devenir père, de son cœur à jamais brisé de ne pas avoir eu le droit d'être, lui aussi, un enfant insouciant.

Alors au bout d'une heure, Lily range les classeurs, les beaux livres imprimés et les liasses de parchemin où elle les a trouvés, et jusqu'à la fin de ses études, elle ne remet plus un pied dans le rayon entièrement consacré aux quarante premières années de Harry Potter.

 _(Tel père, tel fils)_

Est-ce vraiment ancré dans le _caractère_ de Harry ?

« Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y va ! »

Albus ne répond pas tout de suite : il a une bataille de soldats de plomb à terminer.

« Albus, sors de là ! »

Le ton de son père – beaucoup plus pressant, plus grave, presque fâché – mais surtout l'emploi inhabituel de son prénom complet – deux syllabes, pas le « Al » tendre et familier – le décide à s'extirper du placard sous l'escalier.

Papa le saisit un peu rudement par le bras pour l'aider à se relever et claque la porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là-dedans, d'accord ? » demande-t-il d'une voix légèrement haletante.

« Mais je faisais rien de mal ! Y'a que des conserves et des ampoules, là-dedans ! » proteste Albus sans oser mentionner les soldats de plomb : des fois que ce serait précisément ces jouets qu'on lui interdirait d'utiliser pour une obscure raison…

« Ce n'est pas le problème. » rétorque Papa, un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. « Dis au-revoir à ton oncle et on y va. »

Albus renifle pour la forme et va saluer Dudley tandis que Papa remercie tante Debbie pour le thé et surtout, pour lui avoir remis une vieille boîte qui date d'il y a très longtemps (un temps où ce n'était que la première guerre contre Lord Bidule qui faisait rage, et même pas la deuxième – bref, il y a _vraiment_ longtemps).

« A bientôt, Albus. » le salue maladroitement Dudley en lui tendant une grosse main calleuse.

« Au revoir. » marmonne-t-il en acceptant poliment la poignée de main. Un accès de témérité (et une pointe de frustration d'avoir laissé ses soldats en plan) le pousse à demander : « Oncle Dudley, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le placard sous l'escalier ? »

Dudley passe sa main dans sa barbe, ses petits yeux fixant le minuscule garçon qui lui arrive à la peine à la taille. Sa voix hésite légèrement tandis qu'il répond d'une voix étrangement atone :

« Quand il avait ton âge, c'était la chambre de ton père. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas envie que tu y ailles. »

Albus écarquille ses grands yeux verts, se retourne pour fixer le socle de l'escalier… et éclate de rire.

« Mais personne peut dormir là-dedans, c'est qu'un placard à conserve ! »

Pouffant encore, il court rejoindre son père. Non seulement Dudley est un moldu, mais en plus, il est un peu bizarre.

Au moment de l'assemblée solennelle, Albus est assailli par un doute affreux.

« Où est-ce que Papa vivait avant de rencontrer Maman et Ron ? » chuchote-t-il presque, le menton posé contre ses genoux.

« Chez Pétunia, la mère de Dudley. » répond James qui a accumulé un savoir encyclopédique sur Harry pendant son premier trimestre. « La sœur de grand-mère Lily. Celle qui t'a donné son prénom. » ajoute-t-il pour sa petite sœur.

« Pétunia n'aimait pas beaucoup Papa, hein ? » résume simplement le cadet, malgré la boule d'angoisse qui se forme dans sa gorge.

Si James s'est focalisé sur les faits d'armes, quand Albus rentre à Poudlard, il se jette sur les chapitres situés entre la mort de ses grands-parents et l'arrivée de son père à Poudlard. Sans surprise, il n'y trouve presque rien : des centaines de gens ont donné leurs vies pour s'opposer à la doctrine du sang-pur, mais ça n'empêche pas les sorciers de continuer à imaginer les moldus comme une masse indistincte et indigne d'intérêt. Sa grande-tante et son grand-oncle ne font pas exception à la règle : il ne trouve rien de spécifique sur eux. Finalement, une biographie écrite par Rita Skeeter lui permet de glaner quelques informations supplémentaires… il sent presque le regard accusateur d'Hermione sur sa nuque et ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier qu'aucun témoin n'est présent pour le voir consulter l'ouvrage à la couverture criarde. Il sait que Skeeter n'a de journaliste que la prétention, mais tant pis.

Est-ce qu'elle exagère en parlant de maltraitance ? Est-ce vrai que le Survivant n'avait _aucun_ ami avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? Albus conçoit aisément qu'on ne puisse avoir qu'un ou deux amis – lui-même en avait peu avant Poudlard, et d'ailleurs, maintenant, c'est surtout lui et Scorpius. Tout le monde n'est pas sociable comme James, et il paraît que d'eux trois, c'est Albus qui ressemble le plus à son père (physiquement, mais aussi dans sa tête) (Même si la directrice McGonagall répète sans cesse que son frère aîné possède la prédisposition de son nom de famille à attirer les ennuis) (mais c'est peut-être en référence à grand-père James.)(Leur directrice est vraiment très vieille, elle a quand même eu ses grand-parents en élèves, ça veut dire quelque chose.) Selon Rita, avant Ron et Hermione, Harry possédait _zéro ami_. Elle prétend qu'il mangeait à peine à sa faim, récupérait les vieux vêtements que son cousin s'apprêtait à jeter, se faisait sans cesse rabrouer et ignorait même qu'il était un sorcier.

Surtout, il dormait dans un placard sombre et solitaire, situé sous l'escalier.

Albus referme le livre et lutte contre l'envie de vomir.

Il comprend maintenant pourquoi son père n'aime pas se mettre en colère et ne perd son sang-froid que lorsqu'ils ont commis une très grosse bêtise, pourquoi il cède généralement aux demandes les plus farfelues de cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, chasseur de mages noirs, craint par les sorciers criminels. Il possède cette étincelle de sauvagerie qui le fait foncer au-devant du danger et le rend redoutable. Leader né, il électrise ses rangs d'un mot ou d'un geste. Ce sorcier a trop de fois vu la mort en face, et a été confronté encore plus souvent à la bassesse et l'injustice de ce monde. Fort et décidé, il est monté en un rien de temps à la tête du bureau des Aurors.

Son père. Le petit garçon qui n'a pas été consolé pendant dix ans.

Soudainement, Albus se sent terriblement seul, le poids de la culpabilité tombant sur ses frêles épaules comme quarante ans de misère et de mutisme.

 _(Mon père, ce héros)_

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de James restent fermés pendant tout le week-end et ses camarades de dortoir commencent à s'inquiéter. Ils lui apportent ses repas auxquels il touche à peine. Le dimanche soir, on frappe aux tonneaux de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, et on appelle Teddy Lupin en renfort. Le préfet rentre dans la chambre qui n'a pas été aérée depuis deux jours, grimace et tire doucement les rideaux de celui qui a été son premier petit frère au sein de cette famille un peu disparate qui est la sienne – la leur. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, tandis qu'il aperçoit les piles de livres et de revues entassées sur le lit de James, au point que le matelas se soit désormais incurvé vers le sommier.

« Tu sais, je crois que si tu avais une question à leur poser, tes parents accepteraient sûrement de te répondre. » sourit-il légèrement, ses yeux toujours écarquillés.

« Oui, bien sûr… » répond sarcastiquement James, sans lever les yeux de son livre intitulé _L'Élu : parcours étonnant d'un héros pas comme les autres_. « Du genre : alors, Papa, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être tué puis de revenir à la vie ? Ou encore : raconte-moi, Maman, ça fait comment d'être possédée par l'esprit de Voldenul ? Ou bien peut-être : dites-moi, est-ce qu'on finit par s'habituer, quand les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance à décéder autour de vous, ou bien quoi ? »

Teddy pousse une pile de livres et s'assied sur le bord de son lit.

« Ils pensaient peut-être que tu étais trop jeune pour entendre ce genre d'histoires. »

« Ce n'est pas l'avis de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. » ironise James.

« Moi, on m'a répondu quand j'ai posé ces questions… j'avais douze ans et j'étais prêt. Ils ne sont pas du genre à _cacher_ quoi que ce soit… »

« Je sais. » grogne James. Et soudainement, le voilà qui balance son livre à l'autre bout du lit. Teddy sourit plus largement : impulsif et énergique, c'est bien son James qui ressurgit soudain. « Je leur en veux même pas. Ce ne sont pas des histoires à raconter avant de s'endormir. Tout ça… » Ses bras désignent tout ce qu'il vient d'ingurgiter. « … ce ne sont pas des berceuses. Comment étaient-ils censés nous l'expliquer mieux qu'ils ne l'ont déjà fait ? »

« Alors quel est le problème ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite, James, cette folie cesse _maintenant._ » le prévient Teddy en couvrant l'accumulation de bouquins d'un regard circulaire.

« Mais ça, justement, c'est ça, le problème ! » s'agace le Gryffondor. « Il y a de quoi cauchemarder pour trois générations ! Et moi, je suis là, à… à m'inquiéter pour mon fichu devoir d'astronomie… »

« Parce que tu crois qu'Hermione ne se souciait pas de ses notes ? » s'amuse Teddy. « Une fois, je suis tombé sur ses vieux bulletins et je peux te jurer qu'elle s'inquiétait autant de son parcours académique que des Mangemorts qui la poursuivaient. »

« Comment il a fait ? » interroge James avec incrédulité. « Tu te rends compte que si j'étais comme Papa… dans sept mois, je serais censé affronter Volbidule ? » Il plonge sous son lit et en sort son syllabus de cours de métamorphose. « Alors que tout ce que j'aurais pris à faire d'ici juin, c'est transformer une allumette en épingle ? Si un mage noir se lançait à mes trousses… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » le coupe Teddy avec une patience teintée d'un léger jugement.

« … est-ce que je suis censé avoir ça en moi ? Est-ce que le sang du Survivant coule dans mes veines pour une raison ? Comment est-ce que je me montre à la hauteur de Harry Potter, hein ? »

« _James._ Arrête. Harry n'avait pas le choix. Au contraire de ton père, tu vas avoir la chance de mener la vie ordinaire et normale d'un garçon de onze ans. Parce que tes parents se sont battus pour que tu le puisses. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Alors arrête de tergiverser. Et _profite_. »

« Mais… »

Teddy roule des yeux en ramassant tous les livres grâce à un _wingardum leviosa_ légèrement modifié.

« Étant donné que _mes_ parents ont sacrifié leur vie pour cette même cause, je crois que mon avis prime sur le tien. Tu ne vas quand même pas contredire quelqu'un dont les parents sont _morts_ , n'est-ce pas ? » Le préfet de Poufsouffle prend son célèbre air d'orphelin abattu. James soupire et abdique : Teddy rechausse son petit sourire en coin et ébouriffe l'épaisse tignasse cuivrée et indisciplinée du garçon.

« Et aère-moi cette chambre, ça sent le fauve ! »

« Normal, on est à Gryffondor, ici ! » rétorque la forte tête en ouvrant néanmoins sa fenêtre.

Après avoir partagé son secret avec Albus et Lily, il n'aborde plus le sujet.  
Mais secrètement, il se met à calculer. Il tient des comptes.

 _J'ai onze ans, et mon voisin vient de me coller sa baguette dans l'œil en essayant de faire léviter une malheureuse feuille de parchemin. A mon âge, Papa battait Voldemachin pour la deuxième fois. Sans pression._

 _J'ai douze ans et le doigt où la mandragore m'a mordue s'est infecté. Mon index est envahi par des pustules verdâtres qui m'ont relégué au fond de la classe. A mon âge, Papa pourfendait un basilic. Tout va bien._

 _J'ai treize ans et Roger Bulstrode commence à sérieusement me courir sur le haricot. A mon âge, Papa aidait un fugitif à échapper au Ministère sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. Je suis au top._

 _J'ai quatorze ans, un des plus grands plaisirs de ma paisible existence est d'envoyer des emballages froissés de patacitrouilles à la tête d'Albus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. A mon âge, Papa se faisait kidnapper par Voldetrucchouette et le voyait resurgir des ténèbres. Je reste zen._

 _J'ai quinze ans et Clara vient de me planter parce qu'elle trouve que je ne suis pas assez attentif quant à ses dilemmes cornéliens de garde-robe. A mon âge, Papa perdait encore une potentielle figure paternelle digne de ce nom. Tout est sous contrôle._

 _J'ai seize ans et mon principal souci est de savoir qui de Jessica ou de Sarah je vais inviter au bal. Jessica possède un double-détail de qualité qui ferait facilement pencher la balance en sa faveur si Roger Bulstrode n'avait pas un faible pour Sarah. Je crois que je vais opter pour Sarah rien que pour voir la grosse tête de Bulstrode se gonfler de jalousie. A mon âge, Papa se lançait dans la chasse aux objets-noirs-tellement-noirs-que-si-tu-les-portes-trop-souvent-autour-du-cou-ils-peuvent-t-étrangler-dans-ton-sommeil. Je gère._

 _J'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai peur de rater mes ASPIC. Papa n'a pas passé ses ASPIC, il était trop occupé à sauver le monde. Ça plane pour moi._

Quand il atteint dix-huit ans et quitte Poudlard, son diplôme en poche, il se sent soulagé.  
Le décompte s'est enfin arrêté.

Il n'a pas défait de mage surpuissant, n'a pas charcuté de basilic et le sombrals sont toujours aussi invisibles à ses yeux.  
En revanche, il a parcouru tout le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité, utilisé la Carte du Maraudeur à peu près quinze fois par jour, et McGonagall lui a fait jurer de ne pas se reproduire avant qu'elle soit partie en retraite.

L'ultime jour de sa septième année, alors qu'il échappe pour la dernière fois à Peeves, sa main rencontre une poignée qui – il en est sûr – n'existait pas auparavant. Il entre dans une petite pièce colorée, recouverte d'une bonne couche de poussière. Un large tableau couvert de post-it, de punaises et de fils relient des projets de plaisanteries et de tours à jouer aux résidents du château. Le calendrier suspendu au mur est resté figé à la page du 31 juin 1978. Une bannière accrochée par-dessus le vieux canapé représente un rat, un loup, un chien et un cerf. Sur le bureau où se trouvent des friandises emballées mais néanmoins périmées depuis plus de cinquante ans, son pouce rencontre une inscription gravée dans le bois : « JP + LE 1977 »

Il regrette simplement que Teddy ait quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps, et se promet de prévenir Albus et Lily de l'existence de cette pièce, le premier septembre prochain. Il sait qu'ils lui rendront tout son éclat.

 _(La relève)_

« Ton frère va être en retard. » marmonne Ginny en servant un large bol de café estampillé aux initiales de son fils aîné. « JAMES ! PETIT-DEJ ! »

Encore en pyjama, Lily s'étire sur sa chaise et ses doigts caressent furtivement les plumes de Paon, le hibou familial, qui ébouriffe ses plumes à son contact.

« Que c'est bon, de se lever rien que pour voir tout le monde se presser. » se délecte-t-elle.

Sa mère lui lance un regard blanc par-dessus la table. Elle a un porte-document coincé sous le bras, une plume coincée sur l'oreille, une tartine dans la main gauche tandis que sa main droite serre sa baguette qui repasse frénétiquement une veste froissée. Harry avale son thé à grandes lampées, ses yeux alternant entre la Gazette, qu'il parcourt à toute vitesse, et l'horloge de la cuisine sur laquelle il ne cesse de jeter des regards furtifs. Albus est en train de tirer sa malle dans l'entrée, un muffin coincé dans la bouche : le portoloin s'active à huit heures et demi précises, et vu l'état dans lequel était sa chambre quand Lily est passée devant un instant auparavant, elle est prête à parier qu'une longue série d'allers et retours entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage est prévue pour le prochain quart d'heure. James dégringole les escaliers comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes, et déboule dans la cuisine tel un cognard surmotivé.

« Dépêche-toi de manger ! » le houspille Ginny. « Si tu arrives en retard à la Gazette dès le premier jour, tu peux être sûre que _je_ vais me faire chambrer pour le reste de ma carrière là-bas… »

« T'inquiète, Maman, je mange pas ici. Je file tout de suite. »

Harry lui lance un regard mi-incrédule, mi-compatissant tandis que son épouse explose d'un rire sarcastique. Tout comme Ron, Ginny a des opinions très arrêtées sur les habitudes alimentaires à suivre.

« Bien essayé ! Tu devrais savoir que les authentiques Weasley ne sautent jamais de repas, James. »

« Tiens, attrape ! » s'exclame Lily en lui lançant paresseusement une pomme qui traverse toute la cuisine et atterrit dans la main de son frère aîné.

« Merci Lilu ! » sourit-il en glissant la pomme dans sa poche de son manteau. Ginny se lamente sur les conséquences délétères de négliger le premier repas de la journée tandis que le nouveau journaliste de la Gazette attrape son bonnet et son écharpe.

« Deux syllabes, et ce sont les mêmes ! » s'agace la benjamine. « LI-LY. Pas Lilu, pas Lila, pas Lilo… Lil', à la limite. Lily, c'est encore mieux. Ça fait seize ans que je te le dis ! »

« Compris, Lilu ! »

Elle attrape un toast dans l'objectif de le lui lancer à la figure mais une quinte de toux de Harry suivi d'un coup d'œil furtif à Ginny, qui repasse toujours sa chemise fraîchement lavée, suffit à lui faire abandonner ses velléités de bataille de nourriture.

« Al, profite bien de la France ! _Bon voyage_! » s'exclame James en serrant brièvement son cadet dans une accolade virile. « A ce soir, les autres Potter ! »

Et il claque la porte dans un tourbillon de feuilles d'automne.

« Je suis tellement en retard. » déclare sombrement Al dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les poings sur les hanches, le regard sombre.

« Bienvenue au club. » grimace Harry en se levant. « Vérifie que tu as ta baguette, tes gallions et une bonne paire de chaussures, le reste devrait suivre – crois-en mon expérience. Où est le portoloin ? »

« … Quelque part ? » soupire Albus avant de remonter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

« Son père en tout point. » se moque Ginny en passant sa veste.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » se défend Harry avec candeur.

Albus redescend avec la bouteille de bièraubeurre vide qui est censée l'amener en territoire français : il est chaussé, sa bourse tinte de monnaie fraîchement retirée de Gringotts et sa baguette est accrochée à sa ceinture. C'est une bonne chose, car il déjà est huit heures vingt-sept.

« Amuse-toi bien, mon chéri. » lui souhaite Ginny en le serrant contre elle.

« Dis bonjour à Rose et Scorpius de notre part, écris-nous souvent. » lui demande chaleureusement Harry.

« On se voit à Noël, hein ? » insiste Lily alors qu'ils s'étreignent affectueusement.

Al fait une drôle de tête. « A ce propos, il est _possible_ qu'on passe le réveillon à Beauxbâtons… c'est une opportunité à ne pas louper, Lil' ! Une fois dans une vie, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends. » admet-elle avec hauteur. « _Traître._ » ajoute-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » lui assure son frère.

« Prends-soin de toi, Albus ! »

Et sur cette dernière recommandation parentale, le portoloin emporte le deuxième de leur fratrie par de-là la Manche.

Ginny se tourne vers sa petite dernière et jauge son pyjama à mini vifs d'or avec sévérité.

« Lily, une année de césure n'est pas une année à rien faire. Si le professeur McGonagall a consenti à ce que tu fasses une pause, c'est pour… »

« Explorer mon potentiel et gagner en maturité. Je _sais_. »

Sa mère se détend, et pose une main tendre sur sa joue.

« Alors trouve-moi cet endroit où tu pourras enfin t'épanouir et développer toutes ces qualités qui te rendent si unique. » Lily sent son cœur se gonfler de gratitude pour sa mère, mais le sentiment s'évanouit bien vite quand Ginny s'éloigne d'elle. D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière lui balance le bottin dans les bras. Ces derniers plient sous le poids de l'épais répertoire. « Envoie donc ton CV par hibou à toutes les entreprises indiquées dans la rubrique commerciale. _Aujourd'hui._ »

Ginny embrasse son époux et transplane hors de la maison.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. » la rassure Harry en passant sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tenue de ville. « Quoique tu feras, je sais que tu t'arrangeras pour rendre toute activité extraordinaire. »

« Merci, Papa. » souffle Lily en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« A ce soir, Lily. »

Il lui sourit avant de disparaître à son tour.  
Elle est seule dans la cuisine dévastée (comme chaque matin), dans la maison en désordre (comme d'habitude), dans son pyjama en coton (comme presque tous les jours depuis deux mois). La dernière des Potter.

Mais la lumière est belle, en ce premier septembre, et elle a la vie devant elle.  
Tout ne fait que commencer.

* * *

 ** _J'ai clairement écrit pour compenser le trauma engendré par « j'aurais souhaité que tu ne sois jamais mon fils », c'était juste trop affreux ! [team Harry forever and ever and ever]  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Les reviews sont des boursouflets mignons et moelleux.  
A bientôt !_**


End file.
